


i hate this feeling

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [69]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: When Tommy lifts the torch up to the wall, his breath catches.There’s paintings on the wall, clearly done with care, painted so carefully, so beautifully. It’s old and worn, but it’s still there, still showing it’s beauty even after all of these years. It still has bright, rich colors, spread across the wall, flowing through. It shows how beautiful this land was, all those years ago, and it’s amazing.or, immortal dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 22
Kudos: 265





	i hate this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> based off of karl's stream last night lowkey bc the idea of immortal dream who has been there all thsi time is so Fascinating
> 
> dedicated to hari's hoes (the best discord server dkghg)
> 
> title from greek tragedy by the wombats

When Tommy lifts the torch up to the wall, his breath catches. 

There’s paintings on the wall, clearly done with care, painted so carefully, so beautifully. It’s old and worn, but it’s still there, still showing it’s beauty even after all of these years. It still has bright, rich colors, spread across the wall, flowing through. It shows how beautiful this land was, all those years ago, and it’s amazing.

But none of that is what registers first. What registers first is the blonde man that’s painted in the temple, a smile on his face and a familiar mask in his hands.

 _No, no, this can’t be true._ Tommy thinks, staring at the painting with a horrified look. _This can’t, it can’t, it can’t._

_It can’t._

When he turns to run, a body collided with him, and he only stumbles before looking up at the person who stopped him from going, who nearly made him fell. His heart drops, though, and his eyes widen as his mouth opens to have no words come out.

“So you found out, huh?” Dream’s voice is quiet, tired, and Tommy can only think What is he going to do to me? before Dream sighs. “You were bound to find out eventually. Everyone does.”

“Wh-who’s everyone?” Tommy stutters out, a fearful expression, and Dream smiles at him sadly.

“Everyone who I love.”

“Wh-what? That’s kinda creepy that you admitted you love me, not gonna lie-“ Tommy says without thinking, before freezing, staring at Dream.

_Oh, I fucked up._

Dream doesn’t do anything, though. He only hums lightly as he stares at the painting, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“You know you’re my favorite, y’know?” Tommy stares at the man in shock, mouth slightly open. “Out of everyone that I’ve met in this world, you’ve been the one I like the most. You’re so…. You’re so _new_. You’re interesting and exciting and fun and I always love seeing what you’ll do next.”

“Oh.” Tommy says simply, because what else is there to say? _Hey, I don’t know what the fuck to say because evrythting is currently crumbling to pieces around me so thanks, I guess!_ The fuck?

“Keep this a secret, please, won’t you? I don’t want people finding out unless they actually find the painting.” Dream asks, and Tommy nods. He smiles, and ruffles Tommy’s hair. “Thanks, kid.”

He takes Tommy by his wrist and drags him out gently, and all Tommy can do is follow, letting Dream take him wherever.

**Author's Note:**

> @sootswilbur on tumblr


End file.
